Heart of Lion
by IcyWaters
Summary: Sometimes, a sleepy little corporal can turn out to be the biggest hero of all. He may even get the girl... Based on the Walt Disney Zorro series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters appearing in the Walt Disney Zorro television series. The Hekawi Indians belong to the television series _F-Troop_. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made. I don't own 'em, I'm just a fan wanting to keep the spirit of two favorite shows alive.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to the memory of Don Diamond, who recently passed away. His wonderful comedic gifts will live on forever in our loveable Corporal Reyes. Special thanks also go out to Ida Mirei, whose encouraging feedback keeps me writing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Heart of Lion<span>**

**Chapter One  
>"Reyes the Hero"<strong>

The sounds of cracking porcelain and clanging steel blades filled the tavern. Corporal Reyes peeked out from behind the bar and spotted Sergeant Garcia lying motionless on the floor, his hair and uniform damp, the remnants of the shattered clay carafe scattered around him. At least he was still alive – and the scoundrels didn't waste a bottle of wine rendering the sergeant unconscious.

Other customers pressed their bodies against the walls and took shelter in corners, attempting to avoid the conflict, yet eager to see the fox in action. Zorro engaged two opponents in furious swordplay, easily sending one of the rapiers flying into the air. The unarmed man stumbled back and fell into a gathering of chairs. Carlotta conked him on the skull with a nearby empty bottle to keep him there.

As the masked man continued toying with his remaining opponent, complete with that devilish grin on his lips, Reyes noticed the third man on the far side of the room fumbling with his pistol, hastily trying to reload it. Zorro had his back to the gunman; he couldn't see the threat. Reyes muttered an oath under his breath. He didn't have his rifle with him tonight. He worriedly chewed his lower lip. The fox was too exposed; there was nowhere for him to take cover in the open area even if he yelled out a warning…

Reyes glanced at the pretty young woman crouched next to him. She was tending to her wounded father and turned worried, tear-filled eyes in his direction. Just seconds ago, the masked man saved the señorita's life. Zorro may have been a wanted bandit, but Reyes couldn't let him die like this. Not after he saved the woman who stole his heart…

Taking a deep breath, the lancer everyone in the pueblo described as a sleepy little corporal scrambled to his feet and ran around the corner of the bar. In the blink of an eye, Zorro disarmed his foe, Reyes threw his full weight into the pueblo's hero and a loud bang reverberated inside the tavern.

He felt a sharp, burning pain rip through his side as they fell hard to the ground and heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Corporal Reyes? Madre de Dios, Corporal Reyes!"

And then his world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days earlier…<strong>

Thick white clouds parted in the blue sky, allowing the sun's golden rays to descend on the Pueblo de Los Angeles. Corporal Reyes squinted and crinkled his nose in protest as he exited the blacksmith's shop. Carrying his rifle in one hand and a wooden box full of nails the sergeant sent him to retrieve in the other, he strolled down the street toward the cuartel.

It was going to be another warm, humid afternoon. He wished the rainy season would end soon. It might be a blessing for hacendados and rancheros, but it was a curse for a soldier. At least when the air was dry, it was more tolerable. The humidity just made his prickly uniform even more uncomfortable.

Nodding to a few merchants and peons he passed on the road, he started to feel the start of an itch right in the middle of his shoulder blades. Reyes reached to scratch it, but his hands were occupied. Fastening his pace, the irksome itch grew more and more maddening with every step. Looking for a place to set his box and rifle so he could finally get relief, he noticed an old bench cloaked in the shadow of a building.

Unloading his burden, the corporal scratched away. "Ah," he moaned. Feeling much better, he gathered the items on the bench and left the welcomed respite from the sun. That's when muffled voices and higher pitched – female? – whimpers caught his attention. Reyes followed the sounds past the corner of a building into a narrow, shaded alley. The scene before him caused him to blink his sleepy eyes in surprise.

Two men dressed in finer clothing were pawing at a pretty young Indian girl. One of the brutes grabbed her arm; she countered by stomping on his foot. The man released his grasp and she started to flee, but the other man reached out and snatched her, wrapping an arm around her tiny waist. She tried to claw at her captor with her fingernails, but the other man took hold of her wrists.

"What is going on here?" Reyes demanded.

The two men jerked at the sound of the corporal's voice and abruptly released the girl. Reyes was aware he wasn't the most imposing figure; at times like this, his itchy uniform was a definite advantage. She kicked one of her captors in a tender part of the anatomy, dashed away and took cover behind the lancer. The man doubled over in anguish. Even Reyes winced. "I asked what is going on here?" he repeated, doing his best to sound formidable.

"Why, nothing, Corporal," the man not in pain answered, lending support to his compadre.

"The little squaw got lost and we were just tying to help her," the other squeaked.

"Well, I don't like the way you were trying to help her," Reyes replied. He studied their faces, but they didn't look the least bit familiar. They weren't from Los Angeles. Dressed in fancy suits with shiny rapiers resting at their sides, he deduced they were dons. They made no move to draw. "Who are you?"

One of the men started to open his lips when a booming voice filled the alleyway. "What is the meaning of this?" Sergeant Garcia demanded. Coming to a stop, he furrowed his brow. "Señor Narváez, Señor Ramos," he faced Reyes, "Corporal, who is this Indian girl?" Confusion was plainly etched on his round features.

The two scoundrels shared a quick, calculating glance and answered before Reyes could form a response. "As I was explaining to the corporal here, we were just trying to help her."

Reyes didn't know if the one speaking for the duo was Narváez or Ramos and he didn't care. "Sergeant, these men were assaulting this señorita."

"We would never do such a thing," the scoundrels argued.

Garcia placed his hands on his hips and scrutinized the scene. "Is this true?" he asked the girl. When she didn't reply, he asked again, this time slower – and was met with silence again. "If she is not going to make a complaint, then there is nothing more to be done here. Señores, both of you need to be getting on your way now."

They wasted no time scurrying from the alley.

"But Sergeant," Reyes objected, "they were…"

"It does not matter," Garcia sighed, "If she does not say anything, we can't help her."

Corporal Reyes' shoulder slumped forward in disappointment. "I'm sorry," he apologized softly, turning to look at her. She responded by smiling and gazing up at him with big, warm eyes. His heart began beating a little bit faster. It was then he realized just how small and delicate she was. She was a tiny little thing whose head barely reached the bottom of his chin.

Reyes wasn't quite sure of her age, but guessed she was about twenty years old at the most. Her slender figure was clad in a tan buckskin dress that was hemmed much shorter than Spanish custom dictated; moccasins wrapped up the length of her lower legs kept it from being scandalous. Her long, dark brown hair was twisted in two braids and a simple headband adorned her forehead.

She was absolutely stunning to the corporal's eyes.

All of a sudden, she ducked behind Reyes again causing him to jump. "There's nothing to be afraid of," he soothed. While craning his neck to see what she was doing, Garcia's voice echoed again in the alley.

"Ah, Don Diego, what are you doing back here?" The sergeant wriggled his fingers at Bernardo, Diego's deaf-mute manservant, "Hello, little one." Bernardo nodded and also waved.

Reyes' jaw dropped open in disbelief. This must be the busiest alley in all of Los Angeles!

"I thought I saw you and Corporal Reyes heading this way, and then two strangers abruptly ran out. I was concerned something may have happened, but it appears all is fine," Diego responded. "Who is this?" he pointed to Reyes' mysterious señorita.

"We do not know," Garcia shrugged. "The corporal said those señores were assaulting her–"

"They were!" Reyes retorted.

"But we had to let them go," Garcia finished, ignoring his subordinate.

"It's all right," Reyes said gently to the girl. "Don Diego will not hurt you." She peeked out from behind his protective back and glanced curiously at the caballero. The corporal wasn't expecting her next move. She threw her arms around the soldier's neck in a tight embrace, kissed him on the cheek and disappeared behind a building.

"Why, Corporal!" Garcia stated in shock, covering his mouth with chubby fingers.

Reyes felt his cheeks turning beet red and dropped his rifle and the box of nails. The lid fell off the box as it hit the ground and the contents went flying. He leaned down to gather the scattered objects.

"Let me help you," Diego offered, bending to his knees to assist the corporal. Bernardo quickly followed his master's example and also began collecting the nails. Garcia struggled to assist, too.

"Gracias," Reyes muttered in embarrassment.

"It seems the señorita was quite grateful to you, Corporal," Diego observed.

Reyes didn't think it was possible for his cheeks to get any redder. "You don't think Señor Narváez and Señor Ramos will try to hurt her again, do you, Don Diego?"

"I certainly hope not," Diego replied with concern evident in his voice. "I did not get a good look at her, but from the beading on the señorita's clothing, it does not appear she is from one of the local tribes. There must be more of her family and friends close by. I trust she will make it back to her home without difficulty."

"That is good," Reyes added. He didn't notice that detail about the beading on her dress.

"The names of these men you mentioned are not familiar to me. Who are they?" Diego inquired.

"Oh, Señores Narváez and Ramos are from Spain," Garcia answered, exerting great effort to reach a stray nail just out of his grasp. "They are traveling with another man named Terrazas…ah, got it," he exclaimed in triumph when he grabbed the nail. "Like many young caballeros, the three of them sailed to California seeking adventure. They are passing through our pueblo on the way to San Diego."

"Hmm," Diego set a handful of nails into the box. "That looks like the last of them, Corporal." He stood up and Bernardo followed. Reyes secured the lid to the box, reached for his rifle and scrambled to his feet. Diego was brushing the dust from his trousers and the corporal felt a twinge of guilt that the wealthy hacendado got dirty helping him pick up his clumsy mess.

"A little help, please?" Garcia called out, straining to get to his feet.

Reyes set his box and rifle down nearby and gripped the sergeant's arm. Bernardo latched on to the other arm and they managed to hoist him to a standing position.

"Gracias," he nodded. "Oh, Don Diego, since you are in town, perhaps we can have lunch together in the tavern this afternoon." He sure did recover from his flustered state quickly, Reyes mused.

"I am afraid my business is complete and I am expected at the hacienda," Diego grinned knowingly, "but I should be in the pueblo again tomorrow."

The sergeant's expression turned gloomy, but instantly perked up at the possibility of free wine and lunch tomorrow. Reyes pursed his lips together, focused more on the pretty Indian girl than the sergeant's need for refreshments. He wondered if she might still be close by…perhaps even around the corner.

After Diego and Bernardo departed, Garcia waved, "Come on, Corporal, let's go. The repairs waiting for us at the cuartel will not fix themselves." The sergeant sauntered off, not waiting for him to follow. As soon as his superior was out of sight, Reyes rushed in the opposite direction to where the girl disappeared, but she was gone.

A fleeting wave of sadness consumed him in a suffocating squeeze. She kissed him! And it was likely he would never see her again… He didn't even know her name…


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart of Lion**

**Chapter Two  
>"The Corporal's New Name"<strong>

Being careful not to burn his fingers, Corporal Reyes skillfully removed the corn husks from his tamales. The tantalizing aroma of the extra spicy dish made his stomach gurgle, but otherwise barely registered in his mind – or his nose. He picked up a fork and tried to concentrate on the conversation at hand.

Between mouthfuls of food and gulps of wine, Sergeant Garcia continued recounting the tale of his latest encounter with the masked bandit Zorro to their lunch companion, Don Diego de la Vega. During afternoon patrols, they bumped into the young don and his deaf-mute servant in the plaza just as expected and the sergeant expertly secured an invitation to lunch in the tavern.

Corporal Reyes anticipated nothing less from his commanding officer.

Before the first bottle of wine was uncorked, the topic turned to the mysterious fox. Garcia paused in his narrative long enough for Carlotta to deliver steaming plates of food to their table, then it was right back to chasing that rascal in the dark of night.

But the rich baritone voice slowly faded to the background. Corporal Reyes couldn't concentrate on the fox's exploits or the sergeant's wild exaggerations. His thoughts ran to one thing in particular… well, a person…a female person. Reyes couldn't stop thinking about the young Indian woman who kissed him.

Who was she?

Where did she come from?

Why did she kiss him?

That last question intrigued the corporal the most. Reyes knew he wasn't the most attractive of men. He certainly wasn't ugly, but nonetheless, señoritas would never swoon over him. He wasn't tall or handsome; he wasn't wealthy; he wasn't a dashing swordsman; he wasn't even a romantic poet like his friend, Don Diego.

Corporal Reyes was…well, he was Corporal Reyes. The first word most people used to describe him was droopy, followed by sleepy and little. Not exactly the terminology that sends pretty ladies' hearts aflutter.

So why did the beautiful Indian girl kiss him?

Perhaps it was her tribe's custom, Reyes concluded. That must be the explanation. It was simply her way of thanking the stranger for saving her from those two brutes. Nothing more… The spicy tamales turned bitter on his tongue as waves of regret tugged at his heart and Reyes set the fork down. Was it asking too much that a pretty girl would like him? That a pretty girl would want to kiss him?

"Is something bothering you, Corporal?"

"Huh?" Reyes mumbled, raising distracted eyes to his companions.

"You seem rather distant today, Corporal," Diego observed. "Is something bothering you?"

"Oh, no, Don Diego," Reyes replied, suddenly feeling bashful, "I'm fine."

"Well, your demeanor states otherwise," Diego smiled. "If there is anything I can help…"

The hacendado's cultured voice trailed off mid-sentence, his posture straightened and his eyes widened in surprise. Simultaneously, the din of the room fell silent and Reyes turned to see what caused such a reaction. He audibly gasped as his own brown eyes went wide as saucers. Standing in the entrance of the tavern was a band of Indians.

Gulping in fear, Reyes sunk back trying to hide in the shadow of his superior officer. Peeking around the large girth of the equally astonished sergeant, his eyes focused on the apparent leader.

Tall with wide shoulders, the man positioned at the front of the group stood proud with feet firm and arms crossed over his broad chest. A headdress of colorful feathers sat atop long, smooth, black hair and paint adorned his craggy face. Reyes prayed it wasn't war paint.

Closely flanking the leader were two younger braves with stern features. A smaller, much older man with feathers sticking out from a mix of braids and untamed hair hung toward the rear. From what the corporal could see, they didn't have any bows and arrows or other large weapons.

"How," the leader announced in a deep tone after raising a hand, "we seek soldier."

Weapons or no weapons, Reyes cowered further between the wall and the sergeant. The distinctive sound of a chair scraping against the wood floor resonated from his right, but he didn't take his eyes off the new visitors.

"I am Diego de la Vega. Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Reyes peered at the caballero; why wasn't he afraid?

"No, Don Diego, this is a military affair," Garcia sighed, "I will handle it." Scooting the chair away from the table, he rose to his feet and ambled toward the entrance, leaving the corporal nowhere to hide. "I am Sergeant Demetrio Lopez Garcia, acting Commandante of the Pueblo de Los Angeles. What is this about you seeking a soldier?"

The Indian leader quirked an eyebrow, shifted to glimpse behind his back and asked incredulously, "This soldier?" There was a soft murmur and relief washed over the rough features.

It was only then that Reyes spotted a slender arm pointing his way. His heart thundered in his chest, the room started spinning and he felt as if he would faint any second. "Madre de Dios," he whispered while curling deeper into the chair. They were after him!

The Indians pushed past the acting commandante, causing the startled sergeant to stagger backward and mutter weak protests. He finally commanded, "Oh, put those swords away."

Reyes dared to peek from the corner of his eye and saw two older rancheros reaching for their blades, but they obeyed the sergeant's authoritative tenor and returned to their seats.

"Yes, put weapons away. We not fighters. We lovers."

Reyes blinked hard at the words – what kind of Indian wasn't a fighter? – and nearly choked on a lump in his throat as they continued toward him. He quickly glanced at Diego who was observing the newcomers with calm curiosity.

Stopping at their table, the band of natives loomed large over the lancer and his host. The tall Indian with the colorful headdress raised his hand again and spoke directly to the corporal. "How. Me Chief Running Deer of the Hekawis. This…"

"Oh, you not chief," the oldest one scolded, "Your brother, Golden Eagle, is chief. His son, Wild Eagle, will grow up to be next chief – not you."

"Brother is old…his days are limited. If Wild Eagle wanders off someday…perhaps strays into forest and gets eaten by bear, I will be chief," Running Deer rebutted. "This," he pointed to the old one, "is Roaring Chicken, Hekawi medicine man."

Roaring Chicken shook his head, "Your father would be rolling over in his grave in the great big hunting ground in the sky if he could hear you now."

"Oh, shut up," Running Deer retorted. "These are my braves, Slow Badger and Swift Skunk, and this is," he stepped aside revealing the young woman, "my daughter, Leaping Owl."

"Leaping Owl," Reyes repeated dreamily, his lips curling into a smile as his heart started beating faster in the presence of the pretty señorita. Leaping Owl… He finally knew her name. Leaping Owl? His brows furrowed in confusion, "But owls fly, they do not leap."

Running Deer shrugged, "Her mother smoked peace pipe too much." The other natives exchanged nods. Reyes wasn't quite sure he understood, but it didn't really matter. "You have name?"

"Me?" Reyes croaked, rising to his feet. "My name…uh, my name is Corporal Reyes."

Diego gently cleared his throat, "May I inquire what brings you to our pueblo."

The chief, or rather the aspiring chief, regarded the fancy don carefully before answering. "We travel for many moons over wild rivers and high mountains and hot desert to visit my cousin, José of the Cocopahs. Daughter ran off for adventure, got into trouble. This soldier," he pointed to Reyes, "save her."

Reyes blushed, "Oh, it was nothing."

"Nothing?" Running Deer echoed, becoming incensed, "You saying my daughter is nothing?"

"No, of course not. Leaping Owl, I mean your daughter, is something, everyone is something; in fact, she is very pretty and something very pretty can never be nothing," Reyes cringed as the words left his mouth. It didn't sound right to him and he was the one saying it. He sent a pleading glance to Diego for help.

"Corporal Reyes is a devoted soldier to our king," Diego interrupted, drawing the attention of the aspiring chief. "I believe that what he was tying to say is that it's his duty to protect all citizens and visitors to our pueblo. It was his responsibility to come to the aid of your daughter, and he was honored to do so."

Free of the scrutinizing glare, Reyes began exhaling the breath he was holding, but inhaled sharply when he realized Roaring Chicken was still staring at him. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Exactly," Garcia added as he joined the discussion. "Corporal Reyes was simply doing his job."

"Very noble path in life, just like brave warrior," Running Deer smiled at the smaller lancer and withdrew a string of beads from a pouch at his waist. "Gift for you."

"A gift for me?" Reyes repeated leaning closer, "Gracias." As the necklace was slipped over his head, the medicine man grinned wildly and the corporal froze. This wasn't part of a curse, was it?

"You have heart of lion." Running Deer placed his hands on the corporal's shoulders, "That will be your new name. Your Hekawi name."

"Huh?" Reyes and Garcia said in unison.

"My daughter turn down many suitors. Never find brave she likes. She likes Heart of Lion very much," Running Deer explained. "You have proven yourself noble warrior. Leaping Owl will be your wife."

"Wife?" Reyes croaked. "Oh, no, no, no," he shook his head, "I don't want to get married." Is that what these were, marriage beads?

If Running Deer was incensed before, he was down right furious now. "My daughter not good enough for soldier?" his deep voice bounced off the tavern's walls.

"Leaping Owl too good for paleface soldier," Roaring Chicken sneered, giving Reyes the evil eye.

"It's not that, it's not that at all," Reyes spluttered, "It's just that I…that I…" What could he possibly say that wouldn't get him into deeper trouble? He sent another pleading glance to Diego.

"Corporal Reyes means no offense," Diego said peacefully. "This is simply a misunderstanding between our respective traditions. In our Spanish custom, prospective brides and grooms get to know one another before they become betrothed. Corporal Reyes was startled by a sudden marriage proposal."

Running Deer's eyes narrowed, "Spaniards have arranged marriages, do they not?"

Diego shrugged, "Sí, we do, but even under those circumstances, the young couple has an opportunity to become acquainted before a formal announcement and the setting of a wedding date."

"This seems reasonable," Running Deer conceded. "How do they get acquainted?"

"The señor and señorita may go riding together, have picnics, enjoy dinner with their families…things of this nature," Diego elaborated. "They must also maintain proper supervision."

"We respect Spanish custom," Running Deer declared. "Leaping Own and Heart of Lion will have dinner tomorrow evening. We," he indicated his fellow natives, "will accompany them for supervision."

"What?" Reyes croaked again. If he kept croaking at this rate, the Hekawis would probably rename him Heart of Frog or Drowning Toad. He was sure that medicine man wouldn't mind watching him drown.

Diego signaled to be quiet. "That would be fine. My father and I would be honored to have you as our guests. My manservant, Bernardo," he pointed to the bar, "will meet you here tomorrow along with one of our vaqueros and escort you to our hacienda. Bernardo can neither speak nor hear, but he will do his best to make sure you are suitably tended to."

"This is good," Running Deer conceded. "You fat soldier…" Garcia frowned at the description. "You acting chief, you be at dinner, too."

"Gracias," Garcia replied, "I think…"

With that, the Hekawis turned and exited the tavern. Hushed whispers filled the open room and the eyes of the remaining lunch patrons were aimed squarely at their table. Perched at the bar, Carlotta and the innkeeper shared expressions of sympathy. Reyes slumped into his chair and groaned, "What am I going to do?"

"Do not worry, Corporal," Diego chuckled, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder. "I'm sure we can find a way to get you out of this. Running Deer seems to be a reasonable man."

"I am not so sure about that, Don Diego," Garcia chimed in. "I doubt even Zorro can get him out of this."

Corporal Reyes groaned, leaned forward and nestled his forehead in folded arms resting on the table. He wanted to cry. "My mother always worried something like this would happen when I joined the army."


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart of Lion**

**Chapter Three  
>"Dinner, Grandchildren and Donato"<strong>

The sala in the de la Vega hacienda was eerily silent considering the large group of people gathered there. Only the occasional cough or throat clearing assured Corporal Reyes that he hadn't gone deaf. He sat nervously on the couch next to Leaping Owl, hands folded in his lap and eyes aimed directly at the floor. The beaded necklace remained on his neck; Diego insisted he wear it or risk offending the Hekawis.

Bernardo entered carrying a large tray brimming with wine glasses and bottles of the de la Vega's finest vintage. The popping of cork reverberated in the stillness and Reyes twitched. This night wasn't going well at all… There was already a pounding in his head and he felt remarkably faint.

As the glasses were filled with Rioja and passed around, Reyes accepted one from the manservant with a shaky hand. He took a sip of the red liquid, hoping to calm his nerves, and risked a peek at his dinner companions. There was Don Alejandro, Don Diego, Sergeant Garcia, Running Deer, Roaring Chicken, Slow Badger and Swift Skunk. Oh, he couldn't forget Leaping Owl…and himself.

All totaled, there were nine people in the room. Ten if he counted Bernardo.

Reyes took another sip – a long sip – of the Rioja. No more than ten minutes could have ticked by since everybody arrived and he already counted every person in the room…what was he to do now?

"Very good," Running Deer complimented the vintage.

"Gracias, it was an excellent year for our fields," Alejandro replied. "My son tells me you have traveled a great distance to visit your cousin, José of the Cocopahs. Where do the Hekawis call home?"

"We used to live east, near ocean, in Massachusetts, until pilgrims came," Running Deer explained, "they ruin neighborhood…we move west, settle in plains. Americans think they own the land!"

Alejandro scooted forward in his chair. "I know exactly what you mean. Since declaring independence, the Americanos are increasingly expanding their territory. As proud Californios and Spaniards, we –"

"Father," Diego gently interrupted, "I do not think we should bore our guests with politics."

"You are right, my son," Alejandro chuckled, a sheepish expression forming on his distinguished features. "Please forgive me, Running Deer. I have a tendency to get carried away with certain subjects."

"Understand fully," the aspiring chief reassured.

That eerie silence started taking hold of the sala again when Maria, the de la Vega cook, swooped in with the first course. As everyone took a seat at the dining table, Reyes hesitated, not sure where to sit. The indecisiveness put him in a precarious position. The chairs quickly filled and the only remaining opening was next to Leaping Owl. She was the last person he wanted to sit next to!

Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true. At least Roaring Chicken was on the far end. Reyes still thought the medicine man was out to curse him.

"Is this the Hekawis' first visit to California?" Diego inquired after each guest was served a bowl of _sopa fria de melon_. Reyes picked up a spoon and savored the cool cucumber-melon soup.

"Sí," Running Deer answered. "My daughter, Leaping Owl, turn down many suitors in our village. We decide to visit my cousin…hope that maybe she find suitable brave in Cocopahs." He sighed. "She not getting any younger… it is time for grandchildren to fill teepee."

Reyes' brows shot up. Running Deer didn't just want a son-in-law, he wanted grandchildren, too? The corporal swallowed the hard lump forming in his throat. Catching a glimpse of the beads hanging from his neck, he started to tremble.

What if they weren't marriage beads? What if they were fertility beads? His throat began closing up and he launched into a coughing fit. Leaping Owl patted him on the back as he gulped more wine.

"Are you all right, Corporal?" Diego, who was seated directly across the table, asked in concern.

"Sí," Reyes managed to croak. There he was croaking again…

When everyone was sure he was okay, Alejandro proceeded with the same topic. "I have been after my son to get married and fill our hacienda with grandchildren before I die."

What was with all the sudden talk of marriage and grandchildren? This dinner was supposed to be about getting him out of this screwball marriage, not making him a father. The room's temperature was becoming unbearably hot. Reyes tugged at his jacket collar, only to jerk his hand away when he touched the necklace.

The corporal sent another pleading glance to Diego, hoping for someone to step in and save him from this awful conversation. He was surprised to see the young don rolling his eyes at his father's remark.

At least Reyes wasn't alone in disliking the current theme.

Maria returned with additional fresh baked bread, and after servants cleared away the empty soup bowls, presented the main course of roast beef. The embarrassing subject matter was temporarily forgotten as the tender meat was sliced and side dishes of _patatas fritas_, _esparrago blancos_ and fresh fruit offered to everybody. Wonderful aromas filled the air and, for the first time that night, Reyes felt at ease.

Picking up his fork, his fingers brushed against other fingers – delicate feminine fingers.

Reyes gulped. Slowly turning his head, he met Leaping Owl's gaze and she smiled at him. While staring into her chocolate orbs, he felt her fingers brushing delicately against his again. His skin tingled in delight. Returning the smile, he felt his stomach flutter as if it housed as dozen butterflies. His heart beat a little bit faster, just like it always seemed to do in her presence.

Just like it did the day she kissed him…

"Corporal?"

"Huh?" Reyes said, on the warmth radiating from his cheeks.

"Would you like more potatoes?" Garcia asked.

"Uh, no," Reyes replied, momentarily aggravated with the acting commandante. Risking a peek around the table, he realized no one seemed to notice the special moment he shared with the señorita. Don Alejandro and Running Deer were still discussing grandchildren, or rather their lack thereof, the sergeant was eagerly refilling his plate and the Hekawis were talking amongst themselves whilst sampling unfamiliar Spanish cuisine.

A sigh of relief was about to escape his lips when he noticed Diego looking at him with eyes glittering in amusement. Reyes blushed and snapped his focus to the meal on his plate, fumbling with the fork.

While trying to remain as quiet as a mouse to avoid undue scrutiny, he forced himself to concentrate on the conversation instead of Leaping Owl. As Alejandro and the aspiring Hekawi chief chattered on, Reyes began to appreciate something. Growing up, he heard tales of the brutal savages who stalked and violently scalped their enemies. It was the calling of the Franciscan friars to tame these feral beasts.

The corporal only ever encountered the padres' children; he never met a wild Indian, so he had no reason to discount those anecdotes. Yet, for all this talk of natives being savages, they really weren't that different from white men. They talked about grandchildren, cattle, wine and hunting. How was that any different from a Spaniard, an Italian, a Frenchman or even a brash Americano?

Before Reyes could contemplate the matter any further, dinner was practically over. Maria presented a platter of _churros_ and _chocolate caliente_. The desert disappeared in a flash and the next thing Reyes knew, Running Deer was pushing for his daughter to spend time alone on the patio with Heart of Lion.

"That is out of the question," Alejandro argued. "They must have a dueña."

"You implying Heart of Lion untrustworthy?" Running Deer challenged.

"I am implying no such thing!" the elder de la Vega nearly shouted. "You put words in my mouth. It is a matter of Spanish custom. All young couples require the supervision of a chaperone."

Running Deer looked intently at his potential son-in-law, "Heart of Lion not so young."

Reyes' nose crinkled; he wasn't that old!

"It is not a matter of his age," Alejandro began, his face turning red with fury. "This is about –"

"Father, calm down," Diego interrupted with his usual serene composure, "I am sure no harm will result from a simple stroll on the patio. Corporal Reyes is an honorable man who respects Spanish womanhood. Besides," he added, "they will not be completely unsupervised." The don motioned to the large window near the sitting area of the sala that overlooked the hacienda's courtyard.

"I suppose you are right, Diego," Alejandro conceded, "Perhaps we can allow it just…"

Reyes never heard the rest of the sentence. Leaping Owl latched onto his arm and the couple was pushed out the front door by Running Deer and Roaring Chicken. He glanced over his shoulder to see the door being closed behind them. Alone on the patio with the girl who made him weak in the knees, the corporal was at a complete loss as to what to do.

He didn't even know if she understood his language. She hadn't uttered a single word during their three encounters. Feeling the need to sit down, he led Leaping Owl to the stone and tile retaining wall encircling a tree in the middle of the courtyard. Reyes untangled his arm from her and clumsily signaled for her to take a seat.

"Gracias," she replied perching on the smooth stone.

The corporal's eyes widened, "You speak Spanish?"

"Sí."

Well, the one word responses were better than nothing. Reyes opted for a seat a respectable distance from her. Leaping Owl scooted closer. He scooted further away. She scooted closer to him again. He was about to slide away again when it dawned on him they could be at this all night on the circular bench, so he resigned himself to the close proximity.

Hushed voices reached his ears and he blushed. Don Alejandro, Running Deer and Roaring Chicken had taken up residence at the window and were observing the couple intently.

Trying to ignore their scrutinizing, Reyes gazed up at the sky. Bright stars twinkled high above the earth while a few wispy clouds swept before the moon. A cool, gentle breeze drifting over the courtyard rustled the lush greenery. He was strangely content sitting there in the peacefulness with Leaping Owl at his side.

It was the pretty Hekawi who broke the silence. "You not want me as your wife?"

"Yes, well, no…Oh, it's not that I don't want you as my wife, it's just that…" he struggled.

"Heart of Lion can tell me," she reached out and touched his arm.

"That's just it. I'm not really Heart of Lion… I'm just a corporal in the army. Wouldn't you rather have a husband who was Hekawi, someone like Swift Skunk or Slow Badger, instead of a soldier?"

"They not so great," she replied. "Do you know how Swift Skunk got name?" Reyes shrugged. "He like to eat beans…many beans! Smell like skunk afterward, we all run swift to get away!"

The corporal heartily laughed and she snuggled closer to him. It gave him the confidence to ask the one question that burned at him since yesterday. "Why do you want to be my wife?"

Leaping Owl giggled, "You cute and sweet and noble." Reyes' eyebrows arched upward. She thought he was cute? "You also save me. Most white man not save Indian girl. Even braves not always help Leaping Owl. Slow Badger once take me in canoe, throw paddle away and jump out. Left me to swim to shore alone!"

"That was not very nice," Reyes frowned.

"You not like that…" she paused and enunciated her next words very carefully, "Corporal Reyes."

"Oh," he felt the heat radiating from his cheeks, "you can call me by my first name, Donato."

"Do…na…to," she repeated slowly, "I like Donato very much!" Leaping Owl wrapped her arms around the lancer's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Reyes gasped, snapped his head in her direction and stared at the Hekawi with stunned eyes. She smiled playfully, leaned closer and kissed him on the lips.

"I…I, uh," he stammered bashfully as she pulled away. His head dizzy in delight, Reyes faintly heard the sound of a door swinging open in the distance, followed by footsteps drawing nearer.

"I told you they needed a dueña!"

The corporal jumped at the sound of Don Alejandro's incensed voice and fell off the stone bench. Diego moved closer, extended a strong hand and helped him to his feet. "Gracias," Reyes muttered.

"It is settled. Heart of Lion and Leaping Owl will be married," Running Deer stated resolutely, crossing his arms over his chest as if to declare there would be no argument. But that didn't stop Don Alejandro.

"They have enjoyed one evening together. Despite this highly irregular display of affection, you cannot expect them to get married when they hardly know one another!"

Running Deer did not back down from the conflict. "Leaping Owl like Heart of Lion. Heart of Lion like Leaping Owl. Matter settled. Me meet with José…arrange ceremony."

Corporal Reyes' breaths shortened and he felt his trembling knees buckle beneath him. Diego grasped his arms firmly and kept him upright. For a fleeting second, he wished the young caballero would have let him fall so he could melt into the patio tile. Or maybe he would hit his head, wake up and find this was a dream…

Sergeant Garcia ambled to stand beside his subordinate and patted him on the shoulder. The pitying look on the round face caused Reyes' knees to give out for a second time. Both Diego and Garcia reached out to steady him.

"Running Deer, as a reasonable man," Diego's smooth voice was a stark contrast to his irate father's, "I ask that you give your daughter and Corporal Reyes time to fully reflect on this matter. A marriage between a lancer in the service of the King of Spain and the daughter of a noble Hekawi warrior will be fraught with many obstacles. They both need to consider the ramifications of such a union before a decision is made."

"This make sense," Running Deer conceded. "We give Heart of Lion time to think over."

Reyes sighed in relief.

"Expect answer tomorrow evening at cantina."

His knees buckled for a third time that night and the pulsating between his ears grew so strong that it was nearly impossible to hear anything. Diego and Garcia kept the wobbly lancer from crumpling to the ground and helped him sit atop the same stone retaining wall he slid off of earlier. The caballero released the hold on his arm and strode closer to his father. Reyes leaned forward, burying his face in his hands.

When the pounding in his head finally subsided a few minutes later and his breathing returned to normal, Reyes peeked out from behind the protective cover of his hands and saw the Hekawis exiting the gate. Don Alejandro and Diego were speaking in muted tones on the far side of the courtyard. Bernardo, who couldn't possibly understand what was happening, looked at him with compassion.

This wasn't good…

"What am I going to do, Sergeant?"

"Well, we cannot risk an Indian uprising," Garcia reasoned. "You will just have to marry her, Corporal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart of Lion**

**Chapter Four  
><strong>**"Reyes Takes Action"**

"What do you mean I will just have to marry her, Sergeant?"

"How many times must we go over this, Corporal?" Garcia sighed.

Reyes knew his superior was growing tired of the exchange. The subject of his looming nuptials was the sole topic of conversation for the two soldiers on the return to the cuartel. He asked the same question and the sergeant gave the same answer. Silence settled between them for a few minutes and Reyes would ask the question again. The sergeant never changed his answer.

Following the Hekawis' departure from the de la Vega hacienda, Diego reassured him there was nothing to worry about and that everything would work out all right. Despite the confidence in the young caballero's voice, Reyes wasn't entirely convinced. After all, the whole point of having dinner was to get him out of this mess. Instead, he was even closer to getting married.

"For the last time…" With a grunt, Garcia hoisted the saddle off his horse and hung it on the storage rack built into the far wall. "If you offend Chief Running Deer –"

"He's not the chief," Reyes muttered.

"Never mind that, Corporal," Garcia scolded, brushing his hands together. He started folding the saddle blanket. "If you offend the Hekawis, they may declare war with us!"

"But Running Deer himself said they are lovers, not fighters."

"Yes, but his cousin _is_ a fighter," Garcia emphasized. "José of the Cocopahs is a fearsome warrior and he would not take kindly to his family being slighted by a Spanish soldier. If the Cocopahs go to war, the Tongva, Chumash and Kitanemuk tribes will surely follow. As the acting commandante of Los Angeles, I cannot allow that to happen."

"But Sergeant…" Reyes protested.

"No buts, Corporal," Garcia admonished. "You must do what is best for the army. Now finish tending to your horse." He placed the folded blanket on a shelf. "Perhaps if you already had a wife, then you…"

"Then I could what?" Reyes looked up from where he was unfastening the cinch.

"It might just work…" the portly soldier trailed off and raised a chubby hand to his stubbly chin.

"What might just work?" Reyes repeated in confusion. "What are you talking about, Sergeant?"

"Do not worry, Corporal," Garcia beamed, eyes glittering with excitement, "I have a plan to get you out of this." He pivoted and hurried across the courtyard without elaborating on any details.

Reyes watched the retreating figure of the acting commandante disappear behind the office door. "I don't think I like this plan of his." He finished with the saddle and blanket. "The sergeant's plans never work right. What do you think?" he rubbed the horse's nose. The animal neighed and nudged him in the chest. "That's what I thought, too. At least you understand my problem."

* * *

><p>Wet sandy soil crunched under the weight of leather boots heading across the plaza in the direction of the tavern. Puddles from morning rains dried up as the afternoon sun peeked out from behind thick clouds. The evening air was fresh and cool, free of the scent of dust, but it was still sticky with moisture. As dusk fell on Los Angeles, vibrant streaks of pink and orange dotted the skyline.<p>

Corporal Reyes tugged at the collar of his jacket and pulled at the sleeves. The blue and red uniform was itchier than ever, but it was easier concentrating on the itchy fabric than the meeting with the Hekawis. It also helped him ignore the furtive glances and hushed whispers from the gossipy citizens of the pueblo.

Reaching the porch outside the tavern, he pulled the string of beads from his pocket and draped them over his neck. Taking a deep breath, he climbed the steps and opened the door. The large, open room was surprisingly empty for dinner time. Don Horacio and Don Julio were in their usual corner huddled over a bottle of wine, both always eager to escape their wives and children. Vaqueros from the local ranchos engaged in friendly games of cards.

Reyes knew the presence of the Hekawi Indians frightened most of the casual patrons away, despite their desire for the latest rumors. He spotted Sergeant Garcia leaning against the bar chatting with Carlotta and the innkeeper. Neither Diego nor his manservant Bernardo was there.

The corporal walked slowly to the bar. Carlotta excused herself and went to the kitchen. The innkeeper took a hasty interest in polishing the silverware. "Sergeant, have you seen Don Diego?"

"He has not yet arrived, Corporal," Garcia answered, "But do not worry. Last night, Don Diego said he would be here, didn't he?" He commenced herding Reyes toward an empty table near the stone fireplace. "Now, why don't you have a seat," the sergeant pulled out a chair, "and I will have some refreshments sent over."

Reyes eyed his superior suspiciously. "What exactly is this plan of yours?" And how did Garcia manage to finagle refreshments from the innkeeper? Oh, no, this wasn't good at all…

"Just sit, Corporal, and everything will work out perfectly," Garcia grinned like a Cheshire cat, "and be sure to play along." He pushed down on the lower ranking lancer's shoulders, urging his knees to bend.

"Play along?" The seat of his trousers barely brushed the grain of the wood chair when Reyes suddenly bolted upright. "I really don't like this plan, Serg…" the words on his lips trailed off as the door swung open. Five Hekawi Indians entered and immediately headed his way.

"How," Running Deer greeted, raising his right hand.

"H…How," Reyes responded and raised his own shaky hand.

"Leaping Owl want to speak to Heart of Lion alone before answer given. We be over there," he pointed to an empty table near the window. "You two sit, talk. You, acting chief –"

"I will go, too," Garcia smiled and waved his fingers, advancing rearward away from the couple.

Once the pretty señorita slid into the chair opposite Reyes, he took a seat. She curled her fingers together, rested her hands on the table and looked at him with an unreadable expression in her eyes. "Donato want to marry Leaping Owl?"

"I…I don't know," Reyes fumbled, not quite sure how he felt.

"I make Donato good wife. Donato make good husband," she encouraged, a timid smile on her lips. "If you not want to marry Leaping Owl, I tell my father I changed mind. I not cause trouble for you."

Reyes blinked in disbelief. Did he hear her correctly? After all the worrying and the sleepless nights, it could be over this easily? This quickly? She would leave, go home to her tribe and he would never see her again?

The corporal's chest tightened; he would never see her again…

In that instant, Corporal Donato Reyes knew he didn't want that to happen. He didn't want Leaping Owl to go away forever. He liked the way his heart beat a little faster when she was near; the way she looked at him; the way she made him laugh; the way she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He especially liked the way she kissed him.

Reyes reached across the table and placed his hands atop her curled fingers. "Leaping Owl, I…I…"

"What is the meaning of this?"

Carlotta's enraged voice resonated throughout the tavern. Reyes' head snapped upward searching for the unlucky soul who was the target of the pretty barmaid's temper this time. Carlotta's lips were pressed into a thin line and her features were alit with flames of fury. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips – and she was staring directly at the corporal.

What did he do?

"How dare you bring this…this _woman_ here," she spat. "Oh, you have a lot of nerve." She stalked closer to the table and Reyes scooted back in fear. "It's bad enough you cavort around town with every pretty face that comes along, but that you have the gall to bring her here! Do you have no shame, my husband?"

"Husband?" Leaping Owl repeated in confusion. "You…you are married, Donato?"

"Husband!" Running Deer shouted angrily while bounding to his feet.

Husband? Reyes nearly choked. This was the sergeant's grand plan? Having Carlotta pose as his wife? Not only was this idiotic scheme going to cause an Indian uprising, it was going to get him scalped!

"This is all a mistake," Reyes protested, "I'm not married."

"Why, Corporal, I am shocked!" Garcia's booming voice roared over the ruckus. "Your have acted in a manner that is unbefitting a soldier of the King of Spain. For this, I will have to lock you up in my jail."

Reyes shook his head; how many times did the sergeant practice that speech?

"You knew of this?" Running Deer spun on his heels and set his sights on the hefty soldier. "You acting chief! Why you not say something at dinner? Why you let Heart of Lion lead my daughter on?"

"Well, I…I …uh," Garcia stammered, his cheeks growing redder with each passing second. Evidently, he didn't think this brilliant plan all the way through.

Reyes slumped into the chair, folded his arms on the table and rested his forehead on them. Leaping Owl would never want him as her husband now. As the heated argument raged on, he wondered where Diego was. He would be able to explain this fiasco to the Hekawis.

Without warning, a loud boom echoed in the tavern, bringing the quarrel to an abrupt halt. The corporal jumped to his feet. Running Deer gripped his shoulder and stumbled back as a growing red stain seeped into his clothing. Swift Skunk and Slow Badger reached out to steady him.

"Señor Ramos, what did you do?" Garcia demanded. Reyes pivoted and saw the same man who assaulted his Leaping Owl three days ago standing in the doorway holding a smoking pistol in his hand.

"No squaw is going to insult the honor of a noble Spaniard and get away with it," Ramos sneered. "These filthy savages need to be taught a lesson."

"You are under arrest," Garcia stated while reaching for the hilt of his sword. He didn't have a chance to unsheathe the blade; a stranger approached from behind and struck the sergeant on the head with a carafe full of water. Garcia sank unceremoniously to the ground.

A second shattering crash followed by another gunshot startled Reyes. The bullet went wide, striking the wall a few feet from where Leaping Owl stood. He scanned the room for the gunman and saw Narváez, complete with a smoking pistol, falling to the ground unconscious near the entry to the kitchen. Someone dropped a vase of flowers on the scoundrel.

Cries of 'Zorro!' filled the room.

Reyes looked up to the see the fox swooping over the second floor hand railing. He landed deftly on the top of the bar and from there leaped to the lower floor. Gathering his cape with a graceful flourish, he drew his rapier and grinned. "I believe it is you, Señores, who are the filthy savages in need of a lesson."

The corporal heard the clanging of steel on steel as he grabbed Leaping Owl's wrist with one hand and Roaring Chicken's sleeve with the other. "Follow me," he instructed, taking cover behind the bar.

Swift Skunk and Slow Badger carefully lowered Running Deer to the floor. The bullet was lodged in his left shoulder and bleeding profusely. Reyes scanned the mugs, glasses and tableware stored on shelves next to him. Grabbing a stack of neatly folded napkins, he ordered Swift Skunk to press the cloth firmly over the wound.

Reyes peeked out from behind their protective refuge and spotted Sergeant Garcia lying motionless on the floor, his hair and uniform damp, the remnants of the shattered clay carafe scattered around him. At least he was still alive – and the scoundrels didn't waste a bottle of wine knocking the sergeant out cold.

Don Horacio and Don Julio took shelter in the corner. The vaqueros abandoned their cards on the tables and pressed their bodies against the walls, attempting to avoid the conflict, yet eager to see the fox in action. Zorro engaged two opponents in furious swordplay. Reyes recognized one of the men as Ramos and believed the other to be Terrazas, their traveling companion.

With a quick riposte, Zorro easily sent Ramos' sword flying into the air. It landed with a soft clank a few feet away. The stunned man stumbled backwards and fell into a gathering of chairs. Carlotta conked him on the skull with a nearby empty bottle to keep him from causing any more trouble.

As the masked man continued toying with his remaining opponent, complete with that devilish grin on his lips, Reyes noticed Narváez, now awake, on the far side of the room fumbling with his pistol, hastily trying to reload it. Zorro had his back to the gunman; he couldn't see the threat. Reyes muttered an oath under his breath. He didn't have his trusty rifle with him tonight. He worriedly chewed his lower lip. The fox was too exposed; there was nowhere for him to take cover in the open area even if he yelled out a warning…

Reyes glanced at Leaping Owl, who was crouched next to him. She was tending to her wounded father and turned worried, tear-filled eyes in his direction. Just seconds ago, the masked man saved the señorita's life. Narváez's bullet was intended for her. Zorro may have been a wanted bandit, but Reyes couldn't let him die like this. Not after he saved the woman who stole his heart…

Taking a deep breath, the lancer everyone in the pueblo described as a sleepy little corporal scrambled to his feet and ran around the corner of the bar. In the blink of an eye, Zorro disarmed his foe, Reyes threw his full weight into the pueblo's hero and a loud bang reverberated inside the tavern.

A sharp, burning pain ripped through his side as he fell hard to the ground on top of Zorro. Strong hands gently rolled him on his back. In the distance, he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Corporal Reyes? Madre de Dios, Corporal Reyes!"

His eyelids fluttered open and his vision cleared enough to see concerned hazel orbs behind a mask.

And then his world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heart of Lion**

**Chapter Five  
><strong>**"The Fox and the Lion"**

The soothing, rhythmic pattering of raindrops sounded on the roof above and nearby to his left. Corporal Reyes began inhaling a deep breath to savor the fresh, clean scent wafting toward his nose, but stopped short when a stabbing pain radiated from his side, just below his rib cage. He ignored the pain and risked another deep breath before forcing his eyelids open. Blinking several times to clear his vision, he saw gray skies beyond the open balcony doors and light rain hitting the patio.

Subdued voices caught his attention and Reyes tilted his head.

Sergeant Garcia and Don Diego de la Vega were seated at a small table playing a game of…chess? Since when did the sergeant know how to play chess? Blinking harder, he peered around the unfamiliar room. Bernardo was sitting on the couch working on what appeared to be one of his little wooden toys. Leaping Owl, curled up in a colorful blanket, was sleeping in an oversized leather chair next to his bed.

His bed…where was he?

The ceiling he stared up at wasn't his ceiling. The balcony wasn't his. Come to think of it, he didn't have a balcony. The mattress certainly wasn't his. It was too soft. This was not his room at the barracks. Shifting beneath the covers, a wave of dull pain coursed through Reyes' body and he groaned. It felt like a mule kicked him in the chest.

And then the memory of the events at the tavern came rushing at him like a cattle stampede. It dawned on him that this was one of the inn's upstairs guest rooms.

"Ah, you are awake," Diego said softly.

"Corporal," Garcia boomed excitedly, but quickly clamped his fingers over his mouth when Leaping Owl stirred under the blanket. She remained asleep and the sergeant whispered, "We were very worried about you. Doctor Avilla did not think you would sleep so long. It is almost noon."

Both men rose from their chairs and stepped closer to the bed.

"How are you feeling, Corporal?" Diego inquired.

"Sore," Reyes rasped, his throat parched.

Diego reached for the pitcher sitting atop the nightstand and poured him a glass of water. Reyes accepted it with an unsteady hand and nodded his thanks, not fully trusting his voice, and sipped it slowly. He never thought the day would come when the bland, clear liquid tasted better on his tongue than the finest bottle from the de la Vega's wine cellar.

Struggling to piece together the flow of memories from that night, he remembered the Hekawis, gunshots and Zorro. Reyes used his free hand to gently rub his tender side and winced.

"You were shot," Garcia eagerly elucidated.

Reyes arched an eyebrow at his superior. Of course he knew he was shot. It wasn't easy to forget!

Diego smiled and raised a hand to his lips, attempting to hide his amusement at Garcia's bedside manner. "The bullet grazed your side just below your rib cage," the younger man clarified. "It cut deep into the flesh and lodged just under a bone, but you were very fortunate it did not strike any organs. Doctor Avilla was able to extract the bullet without complication. With the ugly bruising that is forming around the wound, you will be out of commission for a few weeks."

Watching the caballero as he spoke, Reyes was struck with an odd sense of familiarity in the don's gentle voice and in his concerned hazel eyes. They were strangely similar to Zorro's… Could it be? Oh, that was impossible. He shook the foolish thought from his head. One bullet to the side of his abdomen and he was delirious with crazy ideas.

"Señora Fuentes went into labor this morning, so the doctor will stop by to check on you later," the don continued. "He left some medicine and Roaring Chicken has some herbs the Hekawis use for an analgesic that should help relieve the pain. The medicine man also has some herbs that are effective in fighting infection that Doctor Avilla was intrigued by."

The Hekawis… "How is Running Deer?" Reyes asked.

"The bullet struck him in the shoulder and, unfortunately, the damage is extensive," Diego frowned. "It tore through muscle and hit bone. Doctor Avilla was able to remove the bullet and is confident that infection can be kept at bay with the combined use of Spanish and Hekawi medicine. With proper rest followed by special exercises, we are hopeful Running Deer will regain most use of his arm."

"He is awake in the room next door," Garcia added, "and is very cranky. The señorita came to sit with you a few hours ago to get away from him. She barely slept all night."

_We are hopeful Running Deer will regain most use of his arm_… The words echoed in Reyes' mind and his anger flared. "What happened to the scoundrels who shot him?"

"Ramos and Terrazas are in my jail waiting to be transported to Santa Barbara for trial," Garcia answered. "Assaulting a King's Lancer and conspiracy to instigate an Indian uprising are serious charges. They were upset that Leaping Owl turned down their advances and took it as an insult their honor. Now they may be hanged for their stupidity. Narváez is dead."

"Dead?" Reyes repeated.

"Sí, after he shot you, he drew his sword and attacked at Zorro. I have never seen the fox so angry! After he disarmed Narváez, the ruffian pulled a knife and attacked again. Zorro had no choice but to kill him."

Reyes noticed Diego remained quiet – and reflective – during the sergeant's account. He removed a cork from a small bottle next to the water pitcher and poured the dark liquid into a glass.

"You know, Corporal," Garcia admonished, "I do not think it is proper military procedure to save the life of a bandit." The corners of his lips curled up. "But to tell you the truth, I am glad you did."

Diego grinned at the admission. "Doctor's orders, you are to drink this." He took the empty glass Reyes held and handed him the potion.

The corporal sniffed the concoction. It didn't smell too bad, so he sipped it – and nearly choked. "This is awful!" Garcia and Diego looked at him sternly, so he forced another sip down his throat. "Ugh."

"Corporal, drink up," Garcia commanded, "Those are the orders of your sergeant, too!"

"Donato!"

The feminine voice startled Reyes and he snapped his head toward the opposite side of the bed. Leaping Owl was rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes. The noise must have woken her.

A wave of panic consumed the corporal. The last he remembered, Carlotta was pretending to be his wife and Leaping Owl's expression was full of sadness and disappointment. He never had the chance to explain it was all part of the sergeant's dumb plan. Was she angry with him? He quickly had an answer.

Before he could steal a glimpse at Diego and the sergeant for moral support, she shrugged off the blanket, leaped up from the chair and kissed him on the cheek. His face flushed.

"You awake," she smiled. Perching on the edge of the mattress, she must have sensed his apprehension and intertwined her fingers with his. "Mighty Buffalo and Don Diego explain everything."

"Mighty Buffalo?" Reyes raised an eyebrow. Were there more Hekawis?

"Sí, Mighty Buffalo," Garcia boasted. "Running Deer made me an honorary Hekawi."

"Sergeant, we have not had a chance to celebrate this special honor," Diego interrupted. "Why don't you join me downstairs for some refreshments?" He grasped the soldier's elbow and directed him to the door. "We can continue with our chess lesson tomorrow."

"I would be delighted to," Garcia beamed, "but I doubt I will ever get the hang of that game." They were only a few feet form the open doorway when the sergeant abruptly stopped, his eyes growing round. "Don Diego," he gasped, "we cannot allow the corporal and the señorita to remain here alone, especially when he is dressed in no more than a nightgown!"

"But Bernardo will be here." Diego made a series of motions with his hands and the manservant nodded in understanding. "Now they will have a chaperone and be allowed some privacy in their discussions."

"Well, I suppose that is all right," Garcia added slowly, rubbing his stubble covered chin, "and we do not want those refreshments to go to waste." He didn't spare another second before heading downstairs.

"Mighty Buffalo?" Reyes repeated. "How did Running Deer choose that name?"

Leaping Owl giggled. "Father say Sergeant Garcia big like the buffalo. He never see man with mightier appetite. Mighty Buffalo very proud of honor, I not have heart to tell him reason for name."

The corporal chuckled and immediately regretted it. A wave of pain radiated from his lower ribs.

"Donato okay?"

"Sí, just do not make me laugh."

"You have good friends," Leaping Owl observed. "Sergeant Garcia, Don Diego and Bernardo stay here all night. Other soldiers from fort come to visit Donato." Her eyes glittered mischievously, "Even your wife visits you."

Reyes blushed. "About that... It's not that I don't want to marry you. I like you."

"I like you, too," she leaned in and kissed him once more. "You not need to worry. We talk about it after you get better, after Father get better."

"But then you will go home and I will never see you again."

"Father needs time to heal. Don Diego offer to let us stay at his hacienda so paleface medicine man can tend to him. Heart of Lion need to get well, too." She gave him a warm smile that sent his heart fluttering. "Donato explain something to Leaping Owl? Father say Don Diego talks smoothly. Want to give him Hekawi name Charming Fox, but he laugh! Mighty Buffalo laugh! Why?"

Reyes chuckled – and grimaced.

"Oh, I sorry for making you laugh. But why does everybody find that funny?"

"A lot of people have accused Don Diego of being Zorro. He even had to spend a night in jail until Zorro came to rescue him. I think it makes Don Diego uncomfortable being compared to a fox." As he said those words, he couldn't help but be fascinated that yet another person thought Diego shared a similarity to the bandit…well, maybe not the bandit per se, but Zorro is the fox.

A fox with hazel eyes, a thin moustache and an oddly familiar voice.

"Oh," Leaping Owl replied. "Father is trying to think of a new name."

Loud shouts and arguing emanated from the adjacent room. "Who is that?" Reyes asked in alarm.

"Father ornery. Time for his medicine," she shook her head. "Father not like paleface medicine man. He not like being kept inside and told to rest. Father like to hunt and to fish, not be in teepee."

"Are you going to help?"

"I not go in there when Father in that mood. That is Roaring Chicken's duty." She looked at the glass in his other hand. "You finish medicine, too!"

Reyes stared at the dark, brownish colored liquid. He frowned and started to raise the ill-tasting potion to his lips when Leaping Owl snatched the glass. She set in on the nightstand. A protest almost escaped his tongue, but he caught it just in time. If she didn't want him to drink it, he wasn't going to argue.

Leaping Owl urged him to sit up a bit and fluffed the pillows. Bernardo must have seen this, because he scrambled to his feet and joined her. They helped him into a sitting position. She smiled and waved at the deaf-mute, who returned to the couch. Leaping Owl picked up the evil glass and held it to his mouth.

"Drink."

Reyes sniffed the contents, crinkled his nose and forced his throat to swallow the bitter solution. It wasn't any sweeter coming from her, but at least he was happy with the idea of Leaping Owl nursing him back to health. It almost made getting shot worth it.

* * *

><p>The flickering candles cast dancing shadows in the tavern guest room, creating the only entertainment for Corporal Reyes. He sighed loudly; he was bored. Diego left a small stack of books for him to read, but Reyes wasn't really interested in the adventure stories. They were just a reminder he was confined to bed.<p>

Bernardo gave him a small doll made of wood. A matching hat was attached by a string to the toy. The goal was to swing the hat onto the doll's head. It was surprisingly difficult to do! The corporal got several hours amusement out of the toy. He was looking forward to more of Bernardo's games. Diego said the deaf-mute was carving blocks to create interlocking puzzles for him.

Reyes also had a deck of cards and a lap tray, but there were only so many solitaire games one could play. For the past three days, he barely got out of the bed. With Sergeant Garcia and Bernardo's assistance, he managed to sit at the table in the corner for dinner tonight. It hurt, but it was nice to be up.

The corporal wanted to return to the barracks. He missed staring up at the hairline crack that spanned the length of the ceiling and the stain from the leaky roof. More than anything, he yearned to sleep in his own bed. Doctor Avilla gave the okay, but the sergeant insisted his subordinate stay put. Even Running Deer was leaving for the de la Vega hacienda tomorrow.

No doubt Garcia was finagling free wine and food from the posada's patrons. Now that there was finally a valid reason for Mighty Buffalo to make multiple visits to the tavern, he'd never let Reyes leave!

Sighing again, he decided there was nothing to do but go to sleep. Reaching for the candle snuffer lying atop the nightstand, a rustling from the balcony aroused his interest. A gasp caught in his throat.

"Buenas noches, Corporal," greeted the black cloaked figure.

"Zorro!" He dropped the candle snuffer on the floor.

"I did not wish to startle you." The fox silently crossed the room, retrieved the fallen object and handed it to the stunned lancer, who accepted it with a shaky hand. He returned to the shadows. "I want to thank you for saving my life, Corporal. I am forever in your debt. If there is anything I can help with, you need only to ask. Well, anything short of giving myself up that is," he grinned.

Reyes let the candle snuffer fall to his lap and gaped at the dark silhouette. Zorro had his left hand resting on the hilt of his sword, but there wasn't much more to distinguish other than his white, toothy grin.

The offer sounded eerily akin to the one Diego made during their lunch a week ago…had it really been a week already? It seemed so long ago… "You don't have to thank me," he began bashfully.

"I want to," Zorro said resolutely.

Reyes' brow furrowed, "How would you know if I needed your help?"

"I have my ways."

The fox flashed his white teeth again and Reyes could have sworn a wink accompanied the smile, even if he couldn't see it. There was one thing he did need help with, but he felt foolish discussing it with Zorro. Hmm, the fox was smart and seemed to know everything. And Reyes didn't know who else to talk to.

"Well, there is, uh…" he stammered, not sure how to begin, "it's about Leaping Owl."

"Ah, I have heard about your potential betrothal." Traces of amusement filled the fox's voice.

"Sí, that is what I'd like to ask you about," Reyes replied. "Her father is pushing for us to get married, and it's not that I don't want to, it's just that…" he struggled to express his concerns.

"Let me ask you this, Corporal. Are you rather fond of the señorita?"

"Sí."

"And do you enjoy spending time with her?"

"Sí."

"Does the señorita feel the same way about you?"

"Oh, sí, she kisses me all the time."

"So, what is the trouble?" Zorro asked in disbelief. "Most men would be envious of your position. They would not be struggling to make a decision."

"We don't really know each other. Leaping Owl only knows that I am a soldier in the King's Army and I only know that her father wants to be chief of the Hekawis. I don't even know what her favorite food is," it sounded weak to Reyes' ears and he was the one saying it.

"The señorita will remain in our pueblo for a few weeks. That should be suitable time to get acquainted," Zorro reasoned, "and if not, you will have a lifetime to get to know one another." He regarded the distressed soldier carefully. "There is something more to this. Tell me, Corporal, what is troubling you?"

Reyes was moved by the masked man's genuine concern. Picking up the candle snuffer from the blanket, he began twirling the long, thin, metal stick in his fingers. "Don Diego said something…"

"What did he say?" Zorro gently prodded.

"He said that a marriage between a soldier and an Indian will be fraught with obstacles." Reyes kept his head lowered. "Those men tried to assault Leaping Owl and then attacked her, along with the other Hekawis in the tavern. They called her a filthy savage," his voice choked, "If she marries me, she might face that all the time. She may not be safe."

"I doubt that," Zorro stated firmly.

Reyes stopped twirling the snuffer and looked up.

"Oh, do not misunderstand me, I believe Don Diego is correct," Zorro said softly. "Our relations with the natives are peaceful at the present, but it is impossible to predict the future. If there is an uprising, your duty will be to quell it, while the señorita's heart will likely align with the local tribes." The fox glanced out the open doors, turning away from the corporal for the first time that night. "Before you arrived in our pueblo, Los Angeles had a corrupt commandante who did not hesitate to abuse natives of the mission. They were beaten by the lancers and forced to do grueling labor."

Reyes shuddered.

"Both of you need to approach a marriage with open eyes," Zorro advised, "but you need not worry about the señorita's safety. Sergeant Garcia will not stand by and allow anyone to harm or insult her, nor will your fellow soldiers. You also have a fierce ally in Don Alejandro de la Vega and his friends. Not every hacendado would have opened his home to visiting Indians. I, too, would endeavor to keep her safe."

The corporal never thought of it like that before. Leaping Owl noted he had good friends. He didn't realize just how lucky he was to have them until now.

"More importantly, the señorita will have you," Zorro smiled. "Running Deer was correct. You do have a heart of a lion, Corporal Reyes."

Feeling the warmth on his cheeks from the bandit's praise, Reyes instinctively turned his eyes away, even though it was impossible to see the rosy color in the candlelight. For the first time since meeting the Hekawis, he was confident of his next move. "Gracias, Señor Zorro," he said gazing toward the balcony, but the black clad figure was gone.

Settling into the soft pillows, the corporal stared out at the dark sky. That niggling thought that was never far away wiggled its way back into the forefront of his mind. He didn't know if Don Diego de la Vega was Zorro, even though speaking with the fox was strangely similar to speaking with the caballero. There were so many times the fox rode to the don's rescue, yet they were never actually seen together. It was possible, but he didn't care. Either way, both were his friends.

And as long as Zorro kept riding like the wind his friends were safe, because the wind cannot be caught.

* * *

><p>Silence mingled with the clinking of silverware touching ceramic plates in Reyes' room. "So, um, if your uncle is chief, does that mean your grandfather was also the chief?" he asked in a rather awkward attempt to make conversation with Leaping Owl.<p>

"Sí," she replied simply, taking the last bite of the roasted chicken on her plate. "Uncle is the oldest of his brothers." They sat at the table in the corner of his room, finishing up lunch. Bernardo took up watchful residence on the couch while assembling a pile of blocks into interlocking puzzle games. Sergeant Garcia and Diego were downstairs, making final arrangements for transferring Running Deer to the hacienda.

"Wild Eagle must be looking forward to taking over," he fiddled with the fork.

Leaping Owl giggled, "Cousin is only forty-seven moons old."

Reyes shrugged his confusion.

"He will be four years old next month," she laughed. "Wild Eagle more interested in squishing bugs. My father settle down, get married young. Uncle not want quiet life. He leave a string of broken hearts all across the land. One day, Apache brave catch Golden Eagle sneaking into his daughter's teepee. It cause big uproar. Grandmother order Golden Eagle to marry! He have no choice in the matter."

Leaping Owl's eyes twinkled as she told the story and Reyes found them utterly intoxicating.

"What is your favorite food?" he blurted out.

She looked at him with a curious glance, pressing her lips together devilishly. "Chocolate. We trade with paleface settlers and they have delicious candy."

The corporal's next words slipped off his tongue in euphoria. "Will you marry me?"

Leaping Owl, true to her name, leaped from the chair, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him repeatedly. Curling into his lap, she accidentally brushed his tender side. He grimaced – and she kept on kissing him.

Corporal Donato Reyes took this as a yes.


	6. Epilogue

**Heart of Lion**

**Epilogue  
><strong>**"One Big Happy Hekawi Family"**

**One year later…**

Soft coos emanated from the small bundle cradled in Leaping Owl's protective arms. Sitting on top of the bed with legs crossed beneath her, she gently rocked the blanketed form while singing a soothing Hekawi lullaby. Raising tiny fingers to her lips, she planted a loving kiss on them.

Donato beamed at the site of his wife and son together. Never in a million years would he have imagined himself married, living in a small adobe house on a little piece of land, and the proud father of a newborn. But here he was.

As a wedding gift, Don Alejandro and Don Diego presented him with the deed to a few acres of property on the edge of their rancho, complete with living quarters. At first, the corporal declined the offer. He felt uncomfortable accepting such generosity, but the de la Vega men were quite adamant it would be an insult to their honor if he turned it down, so he had no choice but to accept.

When a box of the finest chocolates in California appeared in their honeymoon suite at the tavern in Santa Barbara, complete with the letter 'Z' scratched in the inside lid, he had the distinct feeling the house was a gift from the fox, too. The masked man had excellent – and expensive – taste.

He couldn't say for sure if his suspicion was correct, and it was probably better that way considering that he was still a soldier in the King's Army. After all, it was his sworn duty to catch the bandit.

And as it turned out, Leaping Owl had money of her own. It seemed the Hekawis ran a rather prosperous trading business with settlers. He could have retired from the army, but he enjoyed being a soldier too much, plus he needed to make sure new recruits didn't develop an accurate shot with the pistol or musket.

"Everyone is here," he said quietly. "Are you ready?"

"Sí," Leaping Owl smiled. "He is awake."

Donato scooped his child into his arms and his wife slipped off the bed. She wrapped her arm around his as they walked from the bedroom to the living room to introduce their three-day-old son to their friends.

Sergeant Garcia stood next to the table setup in the corner, exploring the refreshments while chatting with Running Deer. The aspiring chief made the long journey back to Los Angeles for the birth of his first grandchild. Don Diego and Don Alejandro were seated on the couch near the window with Carlotta, who became fast friends with Leaping Owl. Bernardo took it upon himself to keep close tabs on everyone, making sure glasses didn't run empty.

Other Hekawis, including Roaring Chicken, Slow Badger and Swift Skunk, also descended on the pueblo. Not wanting to overwhelm the new parents, they remained with the Cocopahs and took turns visiting.

"Oh, Corporal!" Garcia exclaimed a bit too loudly upon seeing the family enter, causing the baby to fuss. "I did not mean to upset him."

"Here, let me," Alejandro quickly offered and jumped to his feet. Donato carefully transferred his son to the don's arms. "This is how I used to calm Diego when he was younger." The older caballero placed the baby on his shoulder, gently rubbed the infant's back and tenderly bounced up and down. "I haven't lost my touch," he grinned widely, as the motion soothed the newborn.

"He is adorable," Carlotta declared as she and Diego moved closer to the gathering.

"Don Diego, do you want to hold him?" Donato asked.

"I, ah," the younger man hesitated until his father placed the bundle in his arms.

"He likes you, Diego," Alejandro stated proudly when the baby gurgled. "You are a natural at this. Now, wouldn't you like to settle down, get married and fill the hacienda with niños?"

"Gracias, Corporal," Diego said dryly, one corner of his lip curling upward.

"Being grandfather better than being father," Running Deer added, "When child gets cranky, starts crying, you simply hand him back to parent." Alejandro appeared considerably taken with this idea and the sparkle in the older don's eyes did not go unnoticed to the aspiring chief. "It is the duty of a son to make his father proud, Sly Feather. Give Silver Fox many grandchildren."

Donato chuckled at the advice and the Hekawi designations for the de la Vega men.

"You still have not told us what his name is," Diego observed, in an obvious effort to change the subject.

"We have chosen to honor his Spanish and Hekawi roots," Leaping Owl replied. "And we have named him after our friend, Mighty Buffalo."

"Me?" Garcia pointed at his own chest in astonishment.

"Sí," Donato nodded. "His name is Demetrio Crazy Cat Reyes."

"Crazy Cat?" Garcia repeated in bewilderment.

Running Deer eagerly accepted his grandson from Diego, making sure to support little Demetrio's weight in his right arm. His left shoulder healed nicely, with minimal loss to his range-of-motion and arm strength, yet he only trusted his precious descendant to the very best. "Sí, Crazy Cat," he reiterated, a grin spreading ear-to-ear and eyes radiating with pride. "One day, he will be chief of the Hekawis."

The sergeant crinkled his forehead, "Isn't Wild Eagle next in line to be chief?"

"Now you sound like Roaring Chicken," the Indian scowled and Garcia nervously stepped back. "Mighty Buffalo more like Big Rooster." He shook his head in dismay. "Dangers lurk all around, like bad berries and raging rivers. When Wild Eagle go to great big powwow in sky, Crazy Cat be chief."

"Did you hear that?" Donato said excitedly. "My son may be chief of the Hekawis one day!"

**The End**

* * *

><p>And that, my friends, is my theory as to why <em>F-Troop<em>'s Crazy Cat bears such a striking resemblance to _Zorro_'s Corporal Reyes. It also explains why Reyes wasn't in the hour-long episodes. He was off visiting his in-laws. :-)


End file.
